


114: "Actually, I couldn’t care less."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [114]
Category: Static Shock
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	114: "Actually, I couldn’t care less."

**114: "Actually, I couldn’t care less."**

* * *

"No. I am not watching another Romcom for the third movie night in a row." Richie stated even going as far as to stand up and throw his arms up in an X.

"I agree along with no more comedies or action. If I have to look at another stand up comedy or another Vin Diesel I will lose it." Virgil added beside his best friend.

"What about a horror movie?" Ferret added popping down on the seat beside Richie.

"Francis?" Virgil asked glancing over to his boyfriend.

"Actually, I couldn't care less. Just pick a damn movie."

  
  
  



End file.
